Mune Mud
Who is Mune Mud? The year was 1990. Several experimental songs were primitively recorded that year. Near the end of the year, it was realized that there would soon be enough songs recorded to compile on a tape. The big question was "What is it going to be called?" Not worried about the album title, efforts were concentrated on naming the 'band'. The following is taken from an interview with Mune Mud front-man, Jason: "I've always had an interest in space, so I wanted the name the band be astronomical. I set my sites on the Moon. The name had to have something to do with the Moon. Then I decided it would be a two-word name with the first word being Moon and the second also starting with M. Then in late December 1990 or early January 1991, after having spent several days of thinking of names, I was lying on my bed and the name just came to me: Moon Mud. And to be a little different, I changed Moon to Mune." Thus the name was created. But who is Mune Mud? It has been one person since it was created. Mune Mud is Jason. There have been various guest musicians and singers on songs throughout the years, but the project has always been considered a solo effort. A page of Mune Mud logo designs from January 5, 1991 shows the evolution of the name and design of the letters. In the center at the bottom of the page was the final letter design. It was used on the cover of the unreleased 1991 Mune Mud debut album. There was also an alternate name design with an Arabic theme (sketched by co-worker Kevin). The New Mune In November of 1991 the next album, Olympus, was released. 1992 saw the release of Underwater Problem Factory and 1993 released Pryme Material. 1994 had two releases, the first being the re-release of the debut Mune Mud album and the second being the EP Devaulted. The Next Phase 1996 also had two Mune Mud releases, the first was a "live" album called Monograph ''and the second was ''Equation of Time. Sleep State F ''was released in 1997. Dawn of the Digital Age ''The Search for Metropolis ''was released in 2001. It was the first Mune Mud album to be released on CD. ''The Singles Collection ''was released in 2004 along with ''Hobson's Choice. In 2005, Hobson's Second Choice ''was released. In 2008, the restrospective ''Precursory 33 ''was released. This was a re-re-release of the original ''Mune Mud debut album. And in 2010, a long-awaited new album was released titled The Zodiac Road. Mune Mud singles It is a little-know fact that two singles were released from each of the first six studio Mune Mud albums, usually one faster tempo song and one slower one. The first single from each album was released four weeks after the album was released and the second single was released eight weeks after the album release date. The singles were released on cassette until 2001 when The Search for Metropolis CD came out, then they were released on CD. Each single release contained the single and two additional tracks, one which represented the b-side as old vinyl singles had and the other was the instrumental version of the single. The b-side track was usually an unreleased track from the album, a demo, or alternate take of a track on the album. All of the singles and their b-sides were compiled in 2004 and had a very limited released on CD as The Singles Collection. Below is a list of the singles, the albums they came from, and their release dates: *Etesian Wind (Olympus) - December 10, 1991 *Waterfall (Olympus) - January 7, 1992 *Gridlock (Underwater Problem Factory) - fall of 1992 *Believe Me (Underwater Problem Factory) - fall of 1992 *Reality Found Me (Pryme Material) - October 5, 1993 *Clouds Set Free (Pryme Material) - November 2, 1993 *Summer Song (Equation of Time) - September 10, 1996 *One Night (v2.0) (Equation of Time) - October 8, 1996 *Ginkgo Biloba (Sleep State F) - October 21, 1997 *Reflection (Sleep State F) - November 18, 1997 *From Cousin B (The Search for Metropolis) - December 4, 2001 *Ocean Body (The Search for Metropolis) - January 1, 2002 01 Single - Etesian Wind.jpg|"Etesian Wind" single (1991) 02 Single - Waterfall.jpg|"Waterfall" single (1992) 03 Single - Gridlock.jpg|"Gridlock" single (1992) 04 Single - Believe Me.jpg|"Believe Me" single (1992) 05 Single - Reality Found Me.jpg|"Reality Found Me" single (1993) 06 Single - Clouds Set Free.jpg|"Clouds Set Free" single (1993) 07 Single - Summer Song.jpg|"Summer Song" single (1996) 08 Single - One Night.jpg|"One Night (v2.0)" single (1996) 09 Single - Ginkgo Biloba.jpg|"Ginkgo Biloba" single (1997) 10 Single - Reflection.jpg|"Reflection" single (1997) 11 Single - From Cousin B.jpg|"From Cousin B" single (2001) 12 Single - Ocean Body.jpg|"Ocean Body" single (2002) Christmas Singles Starting in 2010, Mune Mud began releasing Christmas singles. The 10th Anniversary Collection ﻿In 2001, the Mune Mud 10th Anniversary Collection was started. In the collection, each Mune Mud studio album was remastered and released on CD. Each CD also contained bonus material, usually unreleased songs or demos of songs appearing on the original album. Below are the five albums in the Mune Mud 10th Anniversary Collection and their release dates: *''Olympus (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - December 29, 2001 *''Underwater Problem Factory (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - December 31, 2002 *''Pryme Material (10th Anniversary Edition) - 2003 *''Equation of Time (10th Anniversary Edition) - ''2006 *''Sleep State F (10th Anniversary Edition) - 2007 Discography *﻿''Mune Mud'' - unreleased *''Olympus'' - November 12, 1991 *''Underwater Problem Factory'' - summer 1992 *''Pryme Material'' - September 7, 1993 *''Mune Mud (re-release)'' - August 2, 1994 *''Devaulted'' - August 2, 1994 *''Monograph'' - July 16, 1996 *''Equation of Time ''- August 13, 1996 *''Sleep State F'' - September 23, 1997 *''The Search for Metropolis'' - November 6, 2001 *''Olympus (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - December 29, 2001 *''Underwater Problem Factory (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - December 31, 2002 *''Pryme Material (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - 2003 *''Singles Collection'' - 2004 *''Hobson's Choice'' - November 23, 2004 *''Hobson's Second Choice ''- 2005 *''Equation of Time (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - 2006 *''Sleep State F (10th Anniversary Edition)'' - 2007 *''Precursory 33 ''- April 8, 2008 *''The Zodiac Road'' - December 14, 2010